The Midnight Moon and Fiery Sun
by Shadow Pyroz
Summary: What happens when a young girl starts to fall in love with another girl? What will her family think? What will her friends think? Will everything be alright? …Or will their relationship crumble under the laws of society?
1. Prologue

_The Midnight Moon and Fiery Sun Part 1_

By: Pyrozblast

Summary: What happens when a young girl starts to fall in love with another girl? What will her family think? What will her friends think? Will everything be alright? …Or will their relationship crumble under the laws of society?

Pairing: Cul and Diva (OCC) /slight Miku and Akino (OCC)

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Rated: M for excessive language, strong violence, and some sexual themes

Author's note: I might not be very good at writing a story, but I did not admit defeat when I wrote this. The song Magnet is one of my all time favorite songs. I'm happy to say that this fan fiction will have multiple parts, at least three that I am sure of, and I am glad to present The Midnight Moon and Fiery Sun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sound of an alarm clock resonates through out of a house. A light groan was heard from underneath a set covers and a hand reached from under them to turn the alarm off.<p>

"Diva!" called a female voice from the bottom of the stairs. "It's time to wake. You are going to miss the bus." There was another groan from under the covers. The covers flipped up and a young woman sits up in the bed. She still had her eyes closed, her long black hair in a bed head fashion. She rubbed her eyes, opening them a little.

"Diva!" called the voice again, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, mother!" piped up Diva. She was still tired a little. She grabbed the phone that was sitting on her side table and looked at the time. It read: 7:16.

"Oh crap," spoke Diva throwing the covers off her bed. She grabbed her uniform, a white button up shirt and a light blue skirt, that was hanging up on the back of her bedroom door. She quickly placed the uniform on, tied her hair up into a ponytail, grabbed her bags, put on her shoes, and rushed out of her bedroom. She flew down the stairs, through the kitchen to grabbing a piece of toast, and heading out the door.

She made it to the bus stop, but barely in enough time. She climbed into the bus and sat down in the first empty seat. Soon enough her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and noticed there was a message from Akino (will explain later who he is). She opened the message and it read: 'Don't forget that there is a new student coming to school today. Also, make sure your homework is done before class starts.'

Diva sighed at the last part of the message. She had forgotten all about the homework that was given to her yesterday. _Great, _she thought. _Could this day turn out to be any worse?_ She closed her eyes, thinking on who this new student could be.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As soon as Diva got to school, she was confronted by a male student. He had short black hair, light blue eyes, and very good looking. He also had a school uniform closely similar but his was comprised with a royal blue pair of pants, a white button up shirt, and a royal blue tie. "Where are you going, Diva-chan?" he asked.

"I'm in a hurry, Akino," spoke Diva brushing by him. He reached back and grabbed Diva's arm, pulling her into a quick hug. She did not object from it but pushed him back soon after.

"I am really in a hurry, nii-chan" she spoke again.

"I know, sis," spoke Akino in a low tone. He looked down at the ground a little, walking away from her to his class. Diva just sighed. _Nii-chan has really been down in the dumps lately, _she thought to herself as she walked to her class. _What could possibly be so bad for him to be so sad?_

Diva soon reached the classroom she was supposed to be in this morning. She entered the classroom and went to her seat next to the window. She placed her headphones into her ears and clicked to a song on her phone. Soon, the song named Magnet blared into her ears blocking out all the sound in the classroom.

A shadow loomed over Diva once the song she was listening ended. She looked, and gazed upon the most beautiful person she had seen. It was a young woman with flaming red hair held up in a ponytail just like hers. The girl also had the most beautiful, vibrant red eyes. She also had a very cute smile on her face. Her uniform was just like Diva's but it had a red strip around the collar. Also, her perfume smelled just like a mixture of cherries and oranges.

Diva saw as the girl's mouth moved and that girl stood there waiting for her to respond. Diva quickly removed one of her headphones and responded, "I'm sorry. Could you please repeat?"

The girl just smiled and spoke in a sweet voice, "I asked if your name was Diva Rosen."

"Y…y…yes…I a…am her," stammered Diva. _What is wrong me. _The placed her hands on her face and felt them become hot. _My face feels so hot._

The girl chuckled at Diva's stammering and spoke again in her sweet voice, "It is very nice to meet you Diva Rosen. I am Culnoza."

"It nice to meet you too, Culnoza," spoke Diva bowing her head just a little. Culnoza giggled at Diva when she bowed her head.

"Please just call me Cul," she spoke once again.

"Alright," said Diva. Cul giggled once again before going off to find her seat in the classroom. Diva watched Cul as she finally found her seat on the other side of the classroom. _I was really hoping was that her seat was closer to mine._

The bell for class sounded everyone that was still standing sat in their seats. A male teacher walked in with papers in hand. "Class," he spoke in a low voice, "We have a new student with us today. Culnoza, will you please stand."

"Yes sir," said Cul. She stood up, her red ponytail trailing behind her as she did so.

"Please tell us a little about your-self," spoke the teacher sitting at his desk.

"I am Culnoza," she started off. "I am seventeen years old. My family has just moved here this last weekend. I have moved around seven times since I was little. And that is about it."

The teacher motioned for Cul to sit and she did what she was told the very first time. Diva was amazed on how many times that Cul had moved since she had not moved a single time. She felt her cheeks again and noticed that they were not hot anymore. _I really hope we that we could become friends._

The bell for lunch sounded. Diva remained seated in her seat for a while before hearing a voice call her name. She looked at the door and noticed a hand waving her out. She stood up and walked to where the hand was. She looked outside of the classroom and a hand grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. She was then pinned to the wall with a hand over her mouth.

"Don't be angry, sis," spoke the voice. "It's just me." Diva's eyes widen when she noticed that it was Akino holding her against the wall and that his hand was over her mouth.

"Mmmmm… mmmm… mmmm…" mumbled Diva underneath Akino's hand.

"Oh sorry, sis," he said, removing his hand from her mouth and unpinning her from the wall. She toke a very deep breath. She brought her hand up and slapped Akino on the face. Akino placed his hand to his face and looked down at the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" she with an angry tone in her voice. She was furious from what Akino did, but could understand that he really did nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry," spoke Akino softly. He was still holding his cheek. "I really did not mean anything by it. I just wanted to talk to you for a little while."

Diva just sighed and responded, "Next time that you want to talk to me…" She dusts off her collar a little. "Don't grab me by the collar of my shirt and pin me against the wall."

Akino looked up at Diva out of the corners of his eyes. He then looked back down after saying, "Alright, sis. I am sorry still."

Diva placed her hand on top of his head, rubbing his head a little. Akino flinched when Diva rubbed his head, but he said nothing about it. Soon enough Diva pulled Akino into a hug. Akino chinned rested on Diva's shoulder.

"You know I don't like to be touched," Akino finally said in a soft, calm voice. "And why are you hugging me?"

"Oh you know you like it, nii-chan," spoke Diva with a devilish smile on her face. Akino just sighed and tried to get out of the hug. He successfully broke from the hug a few seconds later.

He looked at the ground once again, but spoke, "I heard that you have meet Cul."

Diva cheeks instantly turned red from the sound of her name. She covers her face with her hands and lightly giggles. Akino chuckles just a little and looks up at Diva to see how red that she had turned.

"I take it that you have met her," spoke Akino with a chuckle. Diva just shakes her head a little and Akino chuckled a little more. He lifted his hand and placed a finger to Diva's forehead. "I should mention that she is a friend of mine when I lived in Northern Japan."

Diva looked through her hands at Akino and noticed that he was smiling at her. "R…real…lly…"

Akino smiled more and said, "It's no joke. I have known Cul for awhile. It was about three years since I last spoke to her." Diva blushed a little more. She could not believe that he had not told her about Cul before. She blushed even more just thinking about that flaming red hair. Akino just chuckled at how red Diva's cheeks had become.

"Long time, no see, Akino," spoke a very soft, but confident voice. Akino looked at the doorway and smirked. Diva looked back also with eyes wide open. It was Cul standing just outside the door with a strong, stern look on her face. She walked up to Akino and looked him in the eye. Akino broke the gaze not soon after and looking back at the ground.

"Ha, I win," spoke Cul bring her hand up and flicking Akino on the forehead. Akino flinched back from the flick, but remained silent. Cul just smirked at how quiet he was being.

Diva watched through her hands as Cul pulled Akino into a hug and whispered something into ear. She saw as he chuckled at whatever comment it was. She then saw that Akino broke from the hug, laughing slightly more.

"Same old Cul," he said through his laughing. He wiped the water from his eyes. "Always the jokester." Cul lifted her uniform skirt ever so slightly and bowed a smile still on her face.

"Of course," spoke Cul rising back up. Diva was confused on how these two were so close and she was wondering what that joke was. Akino looked over at Diva, who still had her hands in-front of her face, and motion her to come a little closer. Cul looked at the person Akino was motioning to and smirked.

"Why hello, Diva Rosen-san," she spoke towards Diva. "How long have you been standing there?"

Diva uncovered her face, her cheeks still crimson red, stammering, "I… I… ha…ave… been… he…re… the… whole… time, Cul-san…" Akino and Cul both chuckled at Diva's stammering and red face. Diva was still wondering how they were so close.

"Well," spoke Akino with an awkward tone in his voice. "What have you been doing for the last three years, Cul?"

"I became a Vocaloid," spoke Cul.

"Re…eally," spoke up Diva. "I heard that the Vocaloid are the best of the best at singing."

"And she speaks," spoke Akino in a mocking tone. Diva just stuck her tongue out at Akino and Cul giggled.

"Be nice, Akino," said Cul. She turned her gaze on Diva and Akino just puffed up his cheeks while crossing his arms. "And the Vocaloids are very good at singing. All of us just transferred into school today."

"I've noticed that," said Akino calmly. "Miku, Kaito, Haku, IA, and Neru were in my class today." He blushed slightly and scratched the edge of his chin with his finger. "I wonder if Miku is seeing anyone." He then noticed the time on the digital clock that he is wearing. "Oh shi… I mean crap… I need to get back to class."

"See you later," said Cul and Diva at the same time. Both blushed at the same time when they did speak at the same time. Akino just chuckled, turned, and left for his class. Both Cul and Diva waved at him and he waved back. They watched his figure disappeared shortly down the hallway.

There was an awkward silence between Cul and Diva for awhile. They both still had the blushes on their faces. _Why did Akino have to leave me here alone with her? _thought Diva her blush deepening a little more. She lowered her chin so that it was just inside the blouse of her shirt.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" Cul says to break the awkward silence. She was blushing a little more too. "I mean… if you want too."

It only toke Diva a few seconds to think about it, blushed some more and nodded. "I would very much like that, but can we do it some other time."

"Sure," Cul giggled at Diva blush, but only lightly because she had the same blush. She placed her arm around Diva's shoulders, Diva's chin sinking more into her shirt, her face turning a bright red. Cul giggled a little more as they walked into the classroom. Soon after the bell for lunch rung chimed.


End file.
